1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-fuel, fuel isolated cooker capable of cooking meats and vegetables very uniformly without the risk of scorching or overcooking and without placing foodstuffs in direct contact with the combustible fuel source. This fuel source, when in direct contact with food, is thought to be potentially carcinogenic due to the presence of hydrocarbons.
2. Description of Prior Art
Charcoal or gas are the two combustible fuel sources for cookers commonly known as "backyard barbecue grills"; these cookers are typically not insulated, provide for only one type of fuel option and place the food to be cooked in direct contact with the fuel source, flame and hydrocarbons during the cooking process. Three recent patents, Yamada, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,601, 4,813,397, 4,877,015 are examples of such prior art.
Yamada's smokeless cooker is meant to vent the smoke from the meat during the cooking process but the food is still in direct contact with the fuel source and any hydrocarbons contained in the fuel source.
Further, Yamada's smokeless cooker still allows the food to become overcooked since the only thing that separates the food to be cooked from the fuel source is a gridiron. It is true that Yamada's art conducts the gases produced by the combustible fuel source away from the operator of the cooker but the gases remain in full contact with the food.
The potentially carcinogenic effects due to hydrocarbons on cooked meat is discussed in several recent medical/nutrition articles such as Grilling and Cancer Risks by Patti Schuman, R.D (supplemental information attached); all of the prior art has failed to address this potentially harmful effect.